Afrontar realidades
by danielita1999
Summary: Ayase ya lleva un año viviendo con el prestamista, olvidando por completo su deuda. Pero él quien no la ha olvidado es Kanou-san, y él sabe que a Ayase le falta poco para acabarla y que la mejor manera de retenerlo a su lado es la abstinencia. ¿Kanou-san será capaz de resistirse? ¿Ayase será capaz de aclarar sus sentimientos? pero aun así, tienen que afrontar sus realidades...


_**Aclaraciones:**_

—Diálogos—

—"_pensamientos"—_

_Y como todos saben, los personajes no me pertenecen, son de su respectivo dueño… yo solo los usó para crear esta historia._

* * *

><p>Prólogo<p>

Apenas estaba amaneciendo, era un hermoso día el que se podía contemplar. En una habitación se podía visualizar en la gran cama una pequeña figura durmiendo plácidamente; pero al paso de algunos minutos, esta empezó a moverse y a estirarse. No tardo y se despertó. En la cama se encontraba un joven apuesto. Con pelo rubio, ojos de un color azul profundo y rasgos muy finos… él era Ayase Yukiya, un chico universitario, de ya 19 años.

La mirada del chico se dirigía a cualquier rincón de la habitación, verificando si había alguien en ella… pero al confirmar que la habitación estaba solamente su persona, el empezó a entristecerse.

Ya hace unas semanas Kanou-san lo estaba evitando, ni siquiera el explicarle él por qué. Cuando llegaba de la oficina el prestamista solo se limitaba a saludarlo. Sin entablar alguna conversación como lo hacía antes. Esto solo hacía entristecerlo de sobre manera.

Cuando amanecía, siempre se encontraba solo en la habitación. Kanou-san ya no dormía con el… no lo tocaba ya.

—"_al parecer Kanou-san no regreso otra vez de su oficina… a lo mejor ha tenido mucho trabajo estas últimas semanas y es por eso que casi no tiene tiempo para estar hablando conmigo y…" —_el último pensamiento que tuvo lo hizo ruborizarse… y si, era al estar de «_ese_» modo con Kanou-san. Agito su cabeza para borrar ese pensamiento y mejor se decidía a levantarse y preparar el almuerzo por si a caso Kanou-san venia a desayunar al apartamento.

Rápido se levanto y se dio una ducha. Era sábado, así que no iba a la universidad… al menos al salir ahí era la única manera de despejarse y relajarse, ya que el prestamista nunca lo dejaba salir sin su guarda espaldas Kuba para protegerlo «_para no escapar_» como pensaba más bien Ayase.

Ya tenía un año viviendo con el prestamista, y esta era la primera vez que lo evitaba de esa manera… esto lo confundía, él no sabía si se sentía feliz o triste porque Kanou-san no lo tocara. Estas sensaciones realmente eran muy confusas para él, haciéndolo pensar distintas cosas.

Ayase estaba en la cocina sumergido en sus pensamientos, preparando el desayuno y resignándose en que Kanou no viniera al apartamento para almorzar…

—Ahhh— dio un gran suspiro de resignación.

— ¿Y ese suspiro por qué fue?— se escucho una voz gruesa sorprendiendo a Ayase. Era inconfundible esa voz. Se estremeció al escucharla y provocando un hermoso color carmesí inundar sus mejillas.

—…n-no fue nada…—dijo torpemente Ayase. Él no se había dado cuenta cuando entro a la cocina ya que no prestaba mucha atención a su alrededor. Se dio media vuelta y dirigió su mirada a sus pies para evitar contacto visual con él.

—Ya veo… ¿en que estabas pensando?— pregunto astutamente Kanou-san. Él conocía a Ayase cuando estaba preocupado con algo, o solamente pensando algunas cosas. Y esa imagen de su Ayase se le hacía verdaderamente tierna y lo hizo conmoverse.

—s-solo estaba pensando en algunas cosas— dijo Ayase restándole importancia al asunto—Kanou-san…—

— ¿sí?—

— ¿Estás… enojado conmigo…?— esa pregunta tomo por sorpresa al prestamista. Tal vez había sido demasiado obvio… pero el ya no aguantaba con esta indiferencia… él necesitaba sentirlo, tocarlo, la abstinencia no era su fuerte y el mismo sabia que tarde o temprano no resistiría en tocarlo.

La mirada de Ayase se notaba triste… el prestamista no podía resistirse a tal belleza delante de él.

—Ahh— dio un respingo Ayase cuando sintió de repente los labios de Kanou-san posarse sobre los suyos, en un tierno beso que al paso de algunos segundos se volvió uno más apasionado, atacando su boca y devorándola. Con su lengua hizo que Ayase entre abriera sus labios para saborear más de él y explorando cada rincón de su boca. Ese contacto lo necesitaba. Él mismo sabía que no aguantaría más en hacerlo suyo… aunque al final tal vez se arrepentiría.

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, no soy de esas que hace prólogos, pero creí necesario para darles una idea de la historia. Espero que les haya gustado, la verdad ya ni sé si hay seguidores en esta pareja yaoi… así que me resignare si no hay review, solo me conformo con que tenga lectores… pero la verdad si me gustaría su opinión de la historia… AH y por cierto en el primer capítulo habrá LEMON jajajajaja<em>

_Ok hasta el siguiente capítulo… _


End file.
